Brisbane Woom
__NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Brisbane Woom is a No-Maj born with the ability to talk, bond with and influence the behavior of birds. She is the biological daughter of Jesse Woom and Lucy Wales as well as being the foster daughter of Alchemy Farrell. Life Before Ilvermorny Brisbane's family was as normal as you can get, not a drop of magical blood in them. Her father, Jesse, was a casual teacher while her mother, Lucy, was just a cleaner. They felt like they were missing something, deciding to have children. Their first, third and fourth children was like them, normal, the second however, was a witch and wasn't even normal to wizardkind standards. The second child was born with a gift that connected her birds or any part bird creature. Being that their second child was conceived in Brisbane, California, Jesse and Lucy named their second child Brisbane. Like everyone else in her family, Brisbane was born in Phoenix, Arizona, living on the outskirts of town on a farm. Brisbane grew up in a family of only boys, mainly because her mother worked long hours, so she felt out of place, even more when her first sign of her gift appeared. She has fighting with her eldest brother because of some little 8 year old reason and she started getting angry at him because he kept teasing her. None of her other brothers and her parents were busy up stairs would stick up for her and Brisbane wished for someone to stick up for her, and her gift showed and it brought a Thunderbird to the house. The Thunderbird was enraged because of Brisbane and started destroying the house. Brisbane just stood there watching the Thunderbird as it's angry destroyed her home and causing a massive storm above them. The bird left Brisbane alone until Brisbane calmed down as she watched the bird, not noticing her house and most of her family were dead because of how beautiful she thought the bird was, and it just landed in front of her, letting her pat it, before taking off. Once the bird was gone, she realised what had happened and just broke down and cried. The police came to the house, hearing reports of something like an explosion going off at the Woom house. Her youngest brother and her were found in the wreckage of the house and were the only survivors, but not for long because her brother would die in hospital from internal bleeding. Brisbane and her brother were taking into the nearest muggle hospital for a check up, Brisbane being more emotional hurt than physical. Her brother died while Brisbane was realised by a wizard that she was magical. After that, Brisbane gained PTSD and a bad case of survivors guilt that would never go away. Brisbane knew there was something different about her but didn't know exactly what it was, just that birds seemed to like her and sound like they could actually talk, which was she had been hearing when others heard chirping from birds. She was put into foster care, always wizards and witches so her signs of magic didn't make any no-maj have suspicions, because her other relatives didn't want her. She went from foster family to foster family, her gift never really showing its self like it did with her family but always making her seem crazy when she talked to birds, which is why she never had a constant foster family. Her first sign of magic was with her second last foster family. She was one of the youngest there, even though she was almost 10, and the house was always so loud. She just wanted some peace and quiet so it didn't remind her when she became an orphan. Her room that she shared with a much older girls became a little bubble of quietness for a few hours, no noise could enter it. Every magical foster family she went through told her stories about the school she would one day go to, Ilvermony. The longest foster family she was with was the Orozcos. All her other foster families only lasted a few months but this one lasted a few years. Brisbane stayed there from 10 until just before her 13 birthday. She became friends with a girl her age in the same foster family, and they both hoped to be in the same house when they went to Ilvermony. They became good friends and Luna became the only one that knew about Brisbane's gift and to prove that she could talk to birds, she said and bird was about to exit waste from it's body on Luna and it did. She and Luna both were accepted into Ilvermony. Living with the Orozcos lasted for two years, mainly because Brisbane started having more flash backs, talking to herself, but actually was her talking to birds, and breaking down and crying for hours, with the trips to the psychiatric ward of the nearest hospital, started becoming to much for the Orozcos and they kept Brisbane until another foster family could be found for her, which would be quicker than they thought. Alchemy Farrell had always seen Brisbane in the hospital when she started breaking down, and always wondered what was up with her. Only until she went up to Brisbane's foster mother at the time and was told what was up with Brisbane, did Alchemy felt sorry for her. Ev time Brisbane was in the hospital, Alchemy would always go see her to try to cheer her up when she was in a mood. Soon Brisbane needed a new foster family, and Alchemy took it upon herself to become Brisbane new foster mother and has been since then. The carving has beat its wings for her. She was chosen by Thunderbird. Personality Brisbane is what people call, a scatter brain. She is always thinking about more than one thing at a time, her gift always being on her mind. She gets distracted easily by anything and everything, shifting her focus, unless it is something Brisbane is really interested in, which is anything to do with birds. She is somewhat to herself when she isn't getting distracted by others, in case something is said to her and she hurts the person through her gifts, like her family were, which is her worst fear. Her PTSD of her house being destroyed, makes her nervous of being in areas with animals as big as the Thunderbird that destroyed her home and hates loud noises. Being that she has always heard birds talking when others heard them singing, Brisbane still thinks that everyone can hear what she does. Brisbane is also very moody. Appearance Lilly Kruk |-|♡= Brisbane.jpeg |-|Gallery= Brisbane3.jpg Brisbane4.jpg |-|♡= Brisbane.jpeg Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): |-|Friends= Category:UniPacific16 Category:Female Category:Witch Category:No-Maj Born Category:Thunderbird Category:Thunderbird Students Category:Third Years Category:Born in Arizona Category:Arizonan Category:Name Begins With "B" Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:July Birthday Category:Leo